Your Shappire Blue
by SitaNN137
Summary: I'm back ! MAMASITA137 HERE! It's Kyumin fiction, and it's YAOI so, fujoshi let's read it :) Kyumin/Boyxboy/Shounen-ai
1. Chapter 1

**`Your Shappire Blue`**

**CAST : KYUMIN AND ALSO OTHER CAST**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HURT.**

**THIS STORY IS PURE MINE!**

**Sita**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI! BOYXBOY!**

**.**

Bunyi genderang dipadukan berbagai macam terompet yang terdengar indah meski sedikit memekakan telinga terdengar seiring dengan langkah kaki 5 orang yang menyusuri altar besar dengan karpet merah dengan berhiaskan ukiran benang gold yang menghiasi pinggiran karpet merah tersebut.

Langkah kaki pelan namun penuh wibawa di barengi dengan langkah-langkah kaki kecil dibelakangnya mendapat sambutan luar biasa dari banyak maid serta abdinya dengan pakaian resmi nan rapi.

Senyuman menawan terkembang dibibir pria berusia 40 tahunan, hampir 1 tahun ia meninggalkan tempat singgahnya ini untuk berkunjung ke tempatnya yang lain.

Tak hanya itu, senyuman cantik juga terkembang diwajah awet muda seorang wanita dengan gaun indah putih yang berpadukan dengan motif-motif gold beserta sebuah mahkota ramping yang dihias dengan batu safir yang mengelilingi membuatnya terlihat sangat indah dan cantik, bak bidadari dari khayangan.

Sedangkan dibarisan belakang terdapat 3 anak kecil yang masih bingung dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Kita telah kembali" ucap laki-laki dengan mahkota besar di kepalanya. Bunyi-bunyian pun berhenti dan berganti dengan tepuk tangan meriah. Ketiga anak kecil itu hanya menatap sekeliling bingung.

.

.

Meiden adalah salah satu kota dengan penduduk terbesar yang menjadi ibukota sekaligus pusat pemerintahan kerajaan Svoclaff yang terletak di Negara Lingous.

Di bawah pemerintahan Raja Kangin dan Ratu Leeteuk, seorang raja yang menjadi panutan para rakyatnya karena sifatnya yang dermawan, bijaksana dan juga penuh dengan kewibawaan yang mengantarkan kerajaan Svoclaff sebagai Negara dengan kekayaan yang mengungguli kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga.

Dengan Ratu yang cantik serta cerdik dalam memecahkan masalah yang biasanya ia diskusikan dengan sang Raja. Pesonanya tak pernah pudar meski ia hampir kepala 4.

Mereka mempunyai 3 orang anak. anak tertua bernama Kyuhyun, ia adalah anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun yang cerdik dan lincah meski ia kadang bersikap dingin dan sulit untuk ditebak tapi ia adalah anak yang baik. Mempunyai wajah yang mewarsi sang ayah menjadikan ia sangat tampan dengan kulit pucatnya dan rambut ikal nan tebal berwarna hitam legam. Mata tajam dengan bolamata berwarna hijau gelap, bibir merah nan penuh, serta hidung mancung terbingkai dalam bentuk wajah yang tegas dan menawan.

Anak kedua bernama Elsa, dia adalah anak perempuan satu-satunya yang kemampuan menganalisanya cukup kuat, ia selalu menang saat bermain catur serta permainan-permainan logika lain. Usianya terpaut satu tahun dari umur Kyuhyun –sang kakak.

Wajahnya mewarisi sang ibu yang sangat cantik, wajahnya putih bersih dan halus.

Matanya sama dengan Kyuhyun, namun milik Elsa lebih terang dari milik sang kakak. Hidungnya mancung namun mungil, bibirnya merah cerah dan pas untuk wajahnya yang manis nan cantik. Dan jangan lupakan surai goldnya mampu membuat siapa saja terpana melihatnya.

Sungmin, anak terakhir sekaligus adik dari Kyuhyun dan Elsa adalah anak yang berbeda dengan kedua lebih pendiam dan tidak seaktif kakak-kakaknya, karena ia mempunyai ketahanan fisik yang lebih lemah dari kedua kakaknya.

Namun, bukan berarti ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia sangat pintar dan kepintarannya mampu mengungguli kakak-kakaknya.

Anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun ini senang sekali tersenyum, dengan mata yang berbeda yakni berwarna shappire blue denngan hidung mancung dan wajah yang putih bersih serta bibirnya yang pulm berwarna cherry terlihat sangat manis dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan. Surainya hampir sama dengan surai gold milik Elsa, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Ini sebenarnya fiksi aku yang diwattpad, aku ubah dikit-dikit eh banyak menjadi kyumin vers. Kyuhyun disini matanya berwarna hijau, kalo sungmin biru hahahaa… maaf kalo OOC

Ini baru tahap perkenalan, next chap baru masuk ke cerita. Okeh, mohon tanggapannya yaaaa JOYER YANG MAMPU BERTAHAN!

Monggo tanggapannya^^ layak lanjut gak?

Yang mau mampir kea kun wattpad aku silahkan ( sitahobaby)


	2. Chapter 2

Suara burung yang bercicit serta sapaan hangat sang mentari perlahan membuat sisa-sisa salju yang berada di pinggir jalan, di ranting pohon dan diatas atap rumah-rumah mulai mencair dan jatuh diatas permukaan bumi.

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama kerajaan Svoclaff terlihat beberapa maid sedang sibuk dengan masakan yang sedang ia bawa untuk disajikan diatas meja.

"Kau sudah membangunkan pangeran Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang maid yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sebuah gelegan dari temannya yang juga menjadi maid membuatnya mendesah.

"Kita bangunkan pangeran Sungmin dan putri Elsa terlebih dahulu" ucapnya kemudian beranjak menuju lantai ke 2 untuk membangunkan pangeran dan putri.

Tok tok tok

"Pangeran, bangun pangeran. Raja dan Ratu akan segera tiba untuk sarapan"

"Iyaaaa" sahut pangeran kecil yang ada di balik selimut.

"Dan pangeran, tolong bangunkan pangeran Kyuhyun juga. Karena setiap kami yang membangunkan pasti dia tidak akan bangun" tanpa sadar maid itu telah mengeluh secara langsung kepada Sungmin.

"Baiklah" sahut pangeran kecil itu lagi. Dengan gerakan lambat ia mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berkeliaran.

"Ah, terima kasih pangeran. Kami sangat terbantu, kalau begitu kami mau membangunkan putri Elsa dulu"

Tanpa menjawab Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan memasang sandal berkepala kelinci lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang jaraknya amat jauh karena luas kamarnya yang sangat keterlaluan baginya.

"Kyunnie hyung kebiasaan" gumamnya dengan masih mengucek matanya yang masih terlihat sipit.

Cklek

Ia berhasil meraih gangang pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan meuju kamar sang kakak yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari kamarnya.

Sedangkan kamar Elsa berada diseberang kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ia masuk kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung melihat sesosok anak berwajah tampan yang masih berada diatas ranjang dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

Sungmin mulai mendekat dan menaiki ranjang sang kakak.

"Hyuuuuung~ banguuun~" ucap Sungmin yang menarik kasar selimut Kyuhyun. Tampak terganggu, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya namun matanya masih tertutup.

"Kyunnie Hyuuung~ Ayah dan Ibu akan sampai di ruang makan segera, ayo cepat banguuun~" tak mau menyerah ia menarik-narik baju piyama Kyuhyun.

"Kiss"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin yang menghentikan pergerakannya, ia masih menatap wajah sang kakak.

"Kiss me first" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Baiklah"

Chu

Sebuah kecupan ringan Sungmin berikan kepada bibir Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memonyongkan diri(?)

Sebuah senyuman merekah dibibir keduanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun" ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat.

Ia bahkan menggandeng tangan mungil Sungmin untuk meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah bangun?" tanya Raja Kangin dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya. Sang Ratu dengan senyumannya menunggu jawaban anak-anaknya.

"Sudah ayah" jawab Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kompak.

Sedangkan putri Elsa sepertinya masih nyaman dengan boneka besarnya yang ikut serta hadir dalam sarapan kali ini.

"Elsa, tak baik tidur di ruang makan" ucap Ratu Leeteuk yang melihat sang anak tengah terlelap diatas kepala bonekanya.

"Aku masih mengantuk Ibu" ucapnya.

"Sarapan terlebih dahulu nanti kamu bisa tidur lagi sayang" ucap sang Ibu.

"Hmm.. aku mengerti" ia kemudian meletakkan bonekanya dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan sedikit malas.

"Sepertinya makanan Spike lebih banyak dari makananmu Elsa, ahahaha" ledek Kyuhyun yang melihat porsi makan sang adik. Mendengar itu Elsa cemberut.

"Kkkkk~ apa yang dikatakan kakakmu benar. Masa kamu kalah sama spike?" ucap Raja Kangin yang sukses membuat anaknya semakin cemberut.

Spike adalah anjing peliharaan Kyuhyun, Elsa dan Sungmin.

"Ayaaahhh" ucapnya. Sepertinya perempuan cilik nan cantik ini tengah merajuk.

"Elsa nuna, mau aku ambilkan nasi lagi?" tanya Sungmin dengan polos yang sukses membuat seluruh penghuni ruang makan tertawa.

"TIDAK" tolak Elsa semakin kesal.

.

.

.

"Hyung ini buat apa?" Sungmin kecil menggerakkan sebuah kuas yang berada diatas meja sang kakak.

Kyuhyun mengambil kuass tersebut dari tangan Sungmin.

"Ini namanya kuas, ini untuk melukis. Sini aku tunjukkan padamu" Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk beralih k sebuah ruangan Khususnya yang masih berada didalam kamarnya.

"Aku akan melukismu, jadi diam disana dan jangan bergerak ya"

Kyuhyun mengambil proporsi yang pas dan mulai mengoleskan satu per satu cat air diatas plat dan mulai menggoreskannya diatas permukaan kanvas.

Sungmin tersenyum dan masih berdiri dengan tegak.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya lalu menggoreskan lagi diatas kanvas lagi dan lagi.

"Hyung, apa masih lama?" tanya Sungmin yang masih berusaha mempertahankan senyumannya yang mulai kaku, bibirnya pegal dan tubuhnya juga.

Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan gambarannya sampai ia tak menyadari jika ujung kuasnya mengenai wajahnya.

"Sedikit lagi" ucap Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Sungmin menggelembungkan pipinya .

"Tubuhku pegal hyung~" gerutu Sungmin.

Satu goresan dan sedikit goresan lagi.

"Sudah selesai" ucap Kyuhyun senang. Ia meletakkan alat-alat yang tadi ia pakai diatas meja.

"Aku ingin lihat hyung" ucap Sungmin yang bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun. Senyuman manis terpatri di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Kyuhyun menunjukkan hasil lukisannya kepada Sungmin.

Sebuah cengiran mengiringi sebuah senyuman lebar yang terukir di wajah polos Sungmin. Dengan imutnya ia mengangkat kedua jempolnya dan mengarahkannya kepada sang kakak.

"Ini sangat bagus hyung, kau memang yang terbaik" ucap Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh kecil sang adik.

"Aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukmu ming" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai membalas pelukan kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

7 tahun berlalu…

Ketiga anak Raja itu kini tumbuh menjadi remaja yang indah rupawan.

Kyuhyun yang merupakan anak sulung kini sudah berada di tingkat 3 sekolah menengah atas yang diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak Raja yang memerlukan pendidikan. Dan anak-anak kerajaan Svoclaff salah satunya.

Elsa dan Sungmin berada di tingkat 2 dengan Elsa memasuki kelas B dan Sungmin berada di kelas A. oleh kepintaran Sungmin lah yang membuatnya berada di kelas unggulan. Ketiganya sama-sama mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing. Kyuhyun yang lebih condong pada dunia Seni, Elsa lebih tertarik pada dunia modeling dan Sungmin yang lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan hobinya yaitu menulis novel.

Bunyi bel pertanda masuk membuat ketiganya berpisah untuk menuju kelas masing-masing

"Kyuhyun hyung, Sungminie. Aku ke kelas duluan ya?" ucap perempuan cantik berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Nde/Nde nuna" balas keduanya kepada Elsa. Elsa sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke kelasku dulu Ming" belum sempat Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya secara sempurna, Sungmin telah terlebih dahulu memegang tangan kakaknya dan tersenyum innocent.

"Ada Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Dasimu, sama sekali tidak rapi hyung" ucapnya setelah membenahi dasi Kyuhyun yang memang tak di tata dengan rapi.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak surai gold Sungmin yang sedikit memanjang.

"Tak apa, ada kau yang selalu merapikannya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mencubit salah satu pipi Sungmin yang mulai memerah.

"Hyuung~"

"Kekeke~ baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu nde"

"Nde hyung, sampai jumpa nanti^^" Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum ia menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

Sungmin mendesah lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Absurd ya?

Review ya biar saya tahu pendapat kalian :*


End file.
